Ten Moments with You
by Lil Leif
Summary: Ten moments Poppy and james have together post and pre- secret vampire...
1. Sniffs & Whiffs

Ten Moments with You; The Movies

**A/N: so I'm a fan of the whole James/Poppy pairing but when I looked them up on FanFiction there were hardly any stories about James + Poppy. I'm sympathizing with all you Jappy fans. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. TEN full chapters of Poppy and James! YAY (This is the part where you fall to the ground worshipping me ;)) sadly I do not own any part of the night world. **

(Summer break; Poppy is 14 James is 15? Don't feel bad if I'm off and you wish to correct me…)

PPOV

I was sitting at our kitchen table eating the last piece of Derby pie. I knew Phil would be pissed but hey isn't that what I live for? James came through the back door and sat down in the chair next to me. He had on black Ray-Bans. He took them off and set them off the table. He smiled at me and said "Hey you wanna go out to the movies with me tonight?" I cut off a piece of the pie and stuck it in my mouth slowly. I licked the fork provocatively before I answered him. "What movie are we going to see?" I asked him. He looked in to m eyes and said "Whatever you want to see." I got up from the table and put the dish in our sink. I was just wearing tiny little short shorts that just barely covered everything. I also had on a little tank top that went down VERY low in the front…. Not that there was anything to see of course. I was glad that James had finally dumped Olivia. She'd been getting on my nerves. What with her very high-pitched laugh and nasal voice. Plus she had everything I didn't: boobs, James, a perfect butt, James, a perfect face, James, perfect friends, oh and did I forget to mention James? Now that she was gone and I didn't have to deal with her anymore I was an all around happier person. I went up to my bedroom. I stepped inside the door and put my hand on James's chest before he stepped in. "Stay there… unless you want a strip tease of course." I joked. I laughed at the look on his face then slammed the door. Ahh payback for going out with that bitch Olivia. I took off my tank top and put on a t-shirt. Then I put on some white skinny jeans. I didn't care if it was fashionable or not I just wanted to be comfortable. Then I added some navy blue flip flops to the ensemble and I was finished. I opened my door and walked out. "James?" I called out softly. I walked down the darkened hallway a little. "BOO!" he yelled and jumped out. I screamed and smacked him on his arm. He erupted into loud laughs. They were almost giggles but they weren't. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and we went out to the movies.

James' arm was slung around my shoulders in a casual way. We walked through the doors together. Unfortunately near the doors there was a huge group of girls. Amidst them was Olivia. She strode up to us. "Oh look here's Fat Ass and Man Whore." She said to us. "You two are the perfect couple." I smiled at her sweetly and said "I may be fat but you'll always be ugly and I can diet." I told her. One of her friends said "Damn Olivia you just got burned." I still had my smile on so I turned the wattage up a bit. Then I walked away with James. "Wow that was good Poppy." James said. I grinned at him and said "I know." We walked up to the counter for our tickets. We wanted to go see the new comedy movie. I searched around in my pockets and realized that I didn't have any money with me. "Don't worry Poppy I got you covered. That's what's friends are for right?" he asked me and grinned. He took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Do you want any snacks Poppy?" he asked me. I looked at the selection. "Can I get some sour strips and a medium Sprite?" I asked. After the cashier took James's money she pulled out the strips and went to get my drink ready. As usual James didn't want anything. Whatever. We got our tickets and our well my food and we got in line to get into the theater. When we finally reached the front the man took out tickets ripped them in half and said "Theater six… third on the right." James nodded and we were on our way. We picked out some seats near the back of the theater and sat down. I tore open my pack of sour strings. I took one out and placed it in my mouth. I started to suck on it so that I could get all the sugar off of it. The lights dimmed and the movie came on.

About halfway through the movie I smelled something delicious. There was no one sitting beside me except for James. I leaned over and sniffed. Yep it was him. I was surprised that I hadn't smelt it on him before but then again - nope I was surprised. Damn him! Now I was gonna be distracted through the whole movie because I could smell him. I wanted to punch him but that would clue him in. I was restless through the rest of the movie. James kept glancing over at me to make sure I was ok. When the movie ended he looked over at me. I was about to get up when he grabbed my arm and forced me back into my seat.

JPOV

I took my hand off her wrist so I wouldn't feel her pulse hammering through her veins. "What's the matter?" I asked her. She had this wild look in her eyes. I almost laughed. Poppy? Wild? No. It just wasn't in her nature. She looked at me and then down at her lap blushing. "What?" I asked her. She blushed even harder. I wished she would look up at me so I could see her eyes. I could always read her eyes. As if she'd heard me she looked up at me. "It's just that…" she began. "Just what?" I asked her. She was still blushing. I wondered what could be so embarrassing. Did she get her period? No I couldn't smell any blood. Then I was the one blushing. That made her blush even harder. "Never mind." I said. I got up from my seat and walked down the aisle. I could hear Poppy running up behind me. I could also hear the sigh of relief that she didn't have to tell me what had been wrong. We got out of the theater and into the nice cool air.

When we got back to her house we went up to her room. I flopped face down on the bed. I breathed in the heady scent of her. I felt the bed go down as she added her weight to it. "So… what do you want to do?" she asked me. I shrugged. She got up and turned on her radio. Rock that Body by The Black Eyed Peas was on. I could here her start to dance. I got off her bed and joined her. That was how we spent the rest of the night. Dancing it away….

A/N: I hope you like it. Since my spring break is almost over it might take me a little longer to post chapters but I'll try my best.

Hugs and kisses,

Lauren


	2. Sickness

Sickness

**A/N: I've been in bed all day on account of me being sick. I was throwing up, having diarrhea, you get the picture. Well anyway all day I've been thinking about story ideas. It occurred that maybe I could use a little personal experience to help me write this chapter featuring two of my favourite characters. **

**(Poppy is 13 James is 14)**

PPOV

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I only had enough time to put the toilet seat back and hold my hair away from my face. Then I was spewing chunks. I could see my dinner and lunch and some snacks in there too. It was disgusting. I took the cup from the counter in our bathroom; I filled it with water. Then I gargled and spit out the water. Disgusting. I brushed my teeth and went back to bed. I couldn't go to sleep because my throat felt raw and I could still taste the vomit. It stayed that way for another two hours. I felt like I was going to be sick again so I ran to the bathroom and vomited… again except this time I'd gotten smart and had grabbed a hair band. As I was brushing my teeth again I looked in the mirror. Yes I was usually pale but this was terrifying. I was a white as a sheet.

I felt myself getting dizzy. I swayed a little and sat on the floor. I leaned back against the wall and shut my eyes.

I woke up to someone shaking me. It didn't go well with my uneasy stomach. In a single movement I had my head in the toilet and was barfing. Except there was nothing else to vomit up, just those weird yellow fluids that tear up your throat. I could hardly catch my breath. When my gagging was over I sat back again and closed my eyes. "Poppy? Are you ok Poppy?" a familiar voice asked me. My eyes fluttered and I found myself looking into gray eyes. "Go away. I don't want you to see me like this." I told him. I looked down at myself. I only had panties on and a little tank top…. Let's just say it was cold in the bathroom. James seemed to realize this too and he blushed and looked away. I sat back against the wall.

I felt like taking a warm shower. "Jamie will you do me a favour?" he looked at my face. "What do you want?" he asked me. "Will you get the shower running?" I asked him. He blushed a little but said "Sure." He stepped over me and reached inside the shower. I heard the water hit the floor of the shower. He took off his leather jacket and put it on the counter. He stuck his hand back in the shower and adjusted the knob until he thought it was warm enough.

I took off my panties. The tank top was just long enough that he couldn't see anything. "Poppy could you at least wait until I'm out of the bathroom?" he asked me. Then he left. I was still a little dizzy and I swayed on my feet. I leaned against the wall for support. It was a little hard to get my tank top off while I was against a wall.

I looked at the tub. My shower was one of the ones where it was a tub and a shower. The walls of the tub looked abnormally high and I think I would probably trip if I tried to get over them by myself. I walked over to the door and called out "Jamie! I need your help!" he came out of my room. I was blocking my body with the door so he couldn't see anything. "Do you need help getting in the tub?" he asked me. I nodded. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He did what I told him to do. I took his hand and opened the door wider. I pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door before Phil or my mom saw us. "Keep your eyes closed. I just need you to help me step over the wall of my tub. All you really have to do is stand there." I told him. James just nodded. I pulled him farther into the bathroom. I pushed him a little so that he was against the wall of the tub. I pushed the curtain of the shower back. I then put my hand on James shoulder. I picked up one foot and put it in the shower. I had to shift my hand a little so I could lift my foot over the wall. I pulled the curtain back.

"Will you stay in here, please, James?" I asked him. "If you want me to." He replied. "Thanks Jamie." I didn't really wash myself I just sat in the spray and let it get all the knots out of my back.

I sat down heavily and let the water run over my legs. "Are you ok?" Jamie asked me. I nodded but then I realized he couldn't see me and I said "Yeah just sitting down. You want a play-by-play of all my actions, Jamie?" I asked him. I could hear him laugh and he said "Sure." I had to hold in my giggle; this was going to be fun. "Well I'm taking the soap off the little nook, I'm running it over and under my arms. Now I'm running it over my legs. I'm washing my chest. Now it's going over my pupp-." James didn't let me finish he said "Um never mind I'm good you just do whatever you have to do." I laughed at him. He sounded so uncomfortable.

"What? I thought you've already felt up Tasha? I don't understand why you're uncomfortable around this stuff." I told him. "What are you talking about?" he asked me. "The other day Tasha said on your guy's date she let you feel her up…. Or was she just lying about it." James was silent for a few seconds. "You really did it didn't you?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said quickly.

JPOV

I was embarrassed to fess up to it. I knew that Poppy had never even made out with a guy. "It didn't mean anything though." I said. "Are you serious? It means everything. You're only 14 and you're already groping girls. I've never even made out with a guy before." She said. She sounded angry. "Why does it matter to you so much?" I asked her. "It matters because you're my best friend and I thought you were better than that." she told me. I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry." I told her. I really was. I hadn't known she would blow up like this when I'd done it. Well actually I hadn't been thinking at all. I'd been caught up in the bloodlust. All I could see was her delicious throat and all I could think about was my next meal. The groping had been part of the package, although I should've expected Tasha to run her mouth to everyone.

I heard Poppy shift around in the tub. I could see her silhouette through the curtain. She stood up and swayed. "Do you need my help?" I asked her. "No." she replied. There was no warmness in her voice. Yep I'd officially pissed her off. All of a sudden I heard her slip. I heard her head whack the floor of the tub. I immediately grabbed the curtain and pushed it aside. She was unconscious. I could sense that much. Her red hair was spread around her head like a pillow. Ignoring her nakedness I reached under her head to see if there was a gash. No cuts but I could already feel a large bump start to form.

I picked her up (even though she was naked) and took her out of the tub. I turned off the water. Then I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. I took her to her room. I shut her door and put her on the bed. I realized my shirt was soaked so I took it off and put it over her desk chair to air dry. I went and sat beside her on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

I saw Poppy's eyes flutter. "Ow. Damn my head hurts." She said. she sat up and the towel fell away. I quickly looked away. "God dammit this day has gone from bad to worse, and it's barely even started." She said. She hit me. "Ow what was that for?" I asked her rubbing my shoulder. Ok so it didn't actually hurt but I didn't want to make her anymore pissed off then she already was. "For looking at my boobs that's why." She said. I blushed and said "I wasn't paying attention. Besides you're my best friend it's not like I'm going to grope you." The look on her face startled me. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head took a deep breath and said "I'm fine just go away. I'm tired. Let me have my rest." I got up from the bed and walked to her door. "See you later… I guess." I said. I grabbed my jacket from the bathroom and walked out the door.


	3. Letters to You

**A/N: so this is the third chapter of my ten chapter story I had to think a little about this but I think this time I'm going to write it in Phil's perspective… you'll understand once you read the story oh and I'm really sorry if it doesn't go with the story very well I haven't read about poppy and james in almost half a year so my memory might be a little fuzzy if the details aren't exactly right my bad… also thanks to domo and blackmeadow for all the positive support**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Lauren **

Stuff

PPOV

(About a month after Poppy "dies")

It still hurt a little to go into Poppy's room. Mom couldn't even stand to look at her room. I missed Poppy. Yes, I knew that she was still alive – well sort of – and that I could still talk to her one day but I wasn't used to her not being around every day. She was such a bright and happy person she made everyone happy around her. Well except for the teachers…. Anyway I was going through some of her stuff. I was a little curious as to what she'd had in here. I'd rarely come in here before she had "died" and then well "undied." I had had no reason to.

I was going through the drawers in her desk. Lots of papers and pens and all the other stuff you'd expect to see in a desk… then JACKPOT!!! I'd found her diary. I felt like a little boy that was looking through his siter's diary to see which boy she liked now and who she'd kissed so I could tell EVERYONE. I pulled it out and inspected it. It was lavender suede. I rubbed my hand across it enjoying the softness, then I slowly opened it. I flipped through the pages and saw James name mentioned a LOT in the pages. I turned to the last diary entry. It had been written the day before she'd "died." This is what it said:

_Dear Diary,_

_ James told me that he loved me. He also told me that we're soulmates which means that we belong together, that our souls call out for each other… however you choose to define it. We found this out while we'd been trading blood for my "change." Phil had walked in the last time and caught us. He got pissed. _

_James told me that we'd only have to do this once more and then I'd die and wake up as a vampire. James also told me that there is a possibility that I won't change but that it is very low. I'm not afraid I know our bond is too strong for us to be separated by death. _

_I know this is wearing Phil down. It's hard on him to know that his twin sister is dying of cancer. I think what really makes him mad is that he can't do anything to help yet James can do EVERYTHING. I know when I turn into a vampire that I will see him again. Even if that time is when he is an old, old man and all his grandkids are running around his feet. I know we'll meet again. _

_I can feel my strength going even more each day. Today I had to have help getting out of bed. It was scary. I think it's partly because of the blood trading that James and I have been doing and partly because of the cancer. It's hard to hold this pen. I'm sorry if my handwriting is shaky. _

_All my friends are taking this hard. I know it will be a lot harder for them then it will be for Phil because he still knows that I'll be out there somewhere. I know Abby, and Ari will take this especially bad. They've always been my best girl friends. I went to them when I wanted to talk about girl stuff you know the kind where a guy just wouldn't understand (stuff like periods and period cramps and other hot guys…). I think there will be a memorial. There had been one last year when that girl who no one had known had killed herself. So I think there will be a memorial there. The kids that don't know me will probably go anyway if only to get out of class. What jerks. _

_If anyone reads this after I'm gone will you please look in the third desk drawer down for the letters I have written. If you would please give that to the people they are addressed to I would be very grateful._

_Almost gone,_

_Poppy_

I sat there for a moment after I'd finished reading that to think over what she'd said. I remembered that day when she had needed help getting out of bed. I had had to lift her off the bed and put her on her feet. I remember her feeling so light. It had scared me.

When I pulled myself together I looked in the third desk drawer down. After digging around a little I found them. A group of envelopes (about four or five) rubber banded together. I took the rubber band off and looked at the first envelope. It was addressed to Mom. I opened it and took out the sheet of paper. I unfolded the sheet of paper and started to read it.

When I finished I put the letter back in the envelope. Dad's was next. It was the same… a little. She said good – bye and how much she would miss him and that she loved him. Next I got to my letter. I pulled it out and read:

_Dear Phil,_

_ I know you'll miss me. I'll miss you too but I know I'll see you again someday. I love you and I always have. I know sometimes I didn't really seem like that but it's always been true. Don't worry, James will take care of me and take care of me. Don't worry too much about me I'm becoming a vampire. I'll be able to take care of myself. I hope you can handle yourself while I'm gone._

_Love,_

_Poppy_

When I was finished I was almost in tears it wasn't like it was all emotional but I could tell that everything she'd said had been true. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and went to the last letter. It said: To James on the front. I wanted to read it but then again this was different. The other letters had been to her family this was to her best friend… her _soulmate. _Thinking "oh what the hell" I opened it and read it.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the mother of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

When I finished I sat back in my chair. Yes they were just lyrics from the song Good – bye My Lover by James Blunt. (**A/N: Oh my gosh I just realized this her soulmate is James and I picked a song by JAMES Blunt. That was totally on accident I just thought of this song when I was about to write this letter. Sorry now back to the story) **It was still the most intimate thing I'd ever seen from Poppy. I was… There were no words for what I was feeling. If I'd been half as in love as Poppy was with James I would be a very happy man. I put the letter back in the envelope. I left poppy's room with James letter still sitting on Poppy's desk.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. sorry about the other A/N up there I just had to put that in anyway I'll probably work on chap. 4 tommorow…. Or maybe I'll start on it tonight… hee hee I feel so evil oh well **

**Hugs and kisses**

**Lauren **


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy

Situation: So James has a crush on a girl and he wants to go out with her. Poppy watches as he tries to "court" her. Poppy watches with growing jealously… Hope you like it!

(Poppy is 15 James is 16)

PPOV

I watched with distaste as James smiled at the girl. I didn't know why I was so jealous. Ok so maybe I did. I liked James. The only problem was our friendship was a big part in my life if I lost that because of some stupid fling I would hate myself.

We were in Study Hall. We were _supposed _to be studying but James was too caught up in the girl and I was too caught up in James. The girl wasn't paying attention at all to James but I knew it was just a ruse and that she would cave in eventually. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

James was supposed to be helping me with my math homework. I poked him in the side. He looked over at me and said "What do you want?" I thought about that question. What DID I want? The easy answer to that question would be help on my math homework but if I was being honest with myself I wanted James to flirt with me. "Poppy?" he asked me. I realized I'd been sitting there staring at him probably like one of his groupies. "I need you to help me with my math homework. I don't understand." I told him. He nodded. I was glad he was finally paying attention to me rather than that whore over there. Speaking of which she was sending me the evil eye now. I was tempted to flip her off but I resisted… too many witnesses.

After study hall I went to my locker and opened it. A little note fluttered out. I looked around a then picked it up. I opened it and read the note.

_Poppy,_

_Will you meet me at the park tonight at 7?_

_Your secret admirer_

I blushed a little and shoved the note into my pocket. I got my stuff and walked to James's locker. He was talking to that whore again. She executed a perfect hair flip I rolled my eyes. James saw that and he grinned at me. The whore turned to see who he was looking at and she saw me. "Oh it's just you." She said. She had a rather high voice. it grated on my nerves. I wished I could just punch her in the face. "You ready to go, Poppy?" James asked me. I nodded. "See you later, Angela." He said to her, then surprised "Angela" and me by giving Angela a swift kiss on the cheek. He then walked away to his car. I glowered at his back but followed him, after all he WAS my ride. Douche. We got to his car and I got in the passenger seat.

He drove off. I was telepathically trying to send him my thoughts which were so filled with all the swear words I knew he would probably go deaf before he heard them all. Unfortunately he wasn't telepathic. I guess I'd have to settle for verbal. "Douche." I told him. He looked over at me and said "Why?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Oh please Angela is so shallow you need to get someone better. That hasn't woken up beside half the school." I said. "Is that's what really bothering you?" he asked me. Well that and "Well I feel like we don't hang out very much anymore. All your time gets eaten up by your girlfriends. When was the last time you and me spent a whole day together without anyone else tagging along?" James looked slightly guilty when I said that. "How about this weekend? I'll take you wherever you want to go. Think about it and then you tell me your answer." He said. I smiled at him and said "Thanks Jamie. Oh and don't ever forget that I was here before any of your girlfriends and I'll be there after you dump them too." We both knew that he was the dumper not the dumpee. He smiled and said "I'll never forget." By this time he had pulled up to my house and I gave him a quick hug and said "Bye Jamie I'll see you tomorrow." I got out of the car and was shutting the door when he said "See you later Poppy."

**A/N: so the note was from one of Angela's buddies they wanted to embaress poppy but unfortunately James told her what was going to happen just in time. Also poppy decides she wants to go to her uncle's lake house (hmmm maybe I should make that the next chapter… anyway tell me what you think of that idea) I hoped you liked it I know it want my best but its getting late and I wanted to get this finished up quickly **


	5. Boyfriends

**A/N: well I know I said that James and poppy's "outing" was gonna be the next chapter I thought of something even better… tee hee read on and find out what it was…**

**(Poppy is 15 and James is 16)**

PPOV

"You should go out with him. You haven't gone out with anyone since Tim." James was saying. I'd kinda tuned him out while he drove. "And we both know how well that had turned out." James grimaced. Tim had been this complete jerk and he'd acted like he'd really liked me but about a week after we'd started going out he started to pressure me. James had had to save me from Tim's hands. I shuddered so I could let James know what I was thinking.

"But Nathan is different. He's a lot nicer and almost all of his old girlfriends are his friends." James seemed to know that that was the wrong thing to say. "What I'm trying to say is that Nathan is an all around nice guy. Plus he really likes you." I rolled my eyes and said "That's what they all say James. You should now you're a guy yourself. I guess I'll think about it. But that's NOT a yes." I told him. James grinned at me and rolled his eyes. "You know what James?" I started to "dig" in my pocket I turned to face him and flipped him off while saying "Fuck you." He threw his head back and laughed. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

We got to my house. I was a little hungry. I went to my fridge and pulled out a box of strawberries. I pulled a strawberry out and bit the tip. Sweet juice flooded into my mouth I closed my eyes and savoured the taste. "Mmm." I said. I opened my eyes. James was watching me with a bemused expression on his face. "What? It was a good strawberry." I said. James just smiled shook his head and looked at the wall.

I put the box back and went to my bedroom.I knew without looking that James was following me. I sat in my desk chair and turned on my computer. "So how bout it?" James asked me. His voice was a little muffled. "How about what?" I asked him. I typed in my password for my computer. "Nathan." He said. I sighed. I really did need a boyfriend. It would probably help me get over my feelings for James. "Fine I guess so." I finally said. "Great. 'Cuz I was starting to feel bad that you didn't have a boyfriend." He said. He sat up on my bed and pulled out his cell phone probably to text Nathan.

I turned back to my computer and got on the internet. I looked at my email. No new mail. Oh well.

I put on some songs on iTunes. I took James cell phone out of his hand and threw it on my bed. Then I took his hand and pulled him up so that he was standing. We started to dance to the song. It was improve dancing so we didn't really know what we were doing. I almost peed my pants when James tried to do the worm. Emphasis on tried.

My mom called us for dinner after about an hour of dancing.

James grabbed me around my waist and put me over his shoulder. He took me to the table and finally sent me down in my chair. I had tears streaming down my face and my sides hurt. I don't think I'd ever laughed this hard in my life before. Phil just glared at the both of us before he started to eat his dinner.

A few hours after dinner James said that he had to go home but that he'd see me in the morning at school.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I got to school the next morning. I sat beside James in 1st period. A note landed on my desk. I turned around and there was Nathan. "Read it." he said. I turned back around and opened the note. It said: 

_Thx 4 sayin yes_

I was a little hurt. I was his girlfriend and he couldn't even take the time to write his own girlfriend sentences? Douche. I forced a smile back on my face and turned to Nathan "You're welcome." I said. He beamed at me. I turned around and started working on our daily assignment. I felt a tap on my back "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Nathan asked me. I gritted my teeth and shook my head without turning around.

I heard my phone vibrate in my purse and I pulled it out under the top of my desk. WHAT'S WRONG?? James texted. I texted back and said NATHAN… HE'S GETTING ON MY NERVES. James replied back with a sad face. I put my phone away and again I started to work on assignment. "Do you have a piece of paper I can use?" Nathan asked me. I shook my head again. This was going to be a VERY short relationship.

3 weeks later…

"Nathan it's not you… it's me. I just don't belong with you. We don't belong together. I'm sorry." The look on Nathan's face almost broke my heart. Almost but not quite. All of the times he'd annoyed me these past 3 weeks came rushing back to me and I put on my best poker face so he couldn't see that I was relieved to be over with him. Meanwhile Nathan looked like he was about to cry. I hoped he found someone good. He was sweet and all but he wasn't really my type. 'I'm sorry." I told him then I walked away glad to be rid of him.

A/N: hoped you liked it. yes a little short. I know I'm slacking off a little but I'm really busy these days and unfortunately for you that means more time between chapters. Sorry

Lauren


	6. Fun

A/N: so I think it's about time for a post secret vampire story so I hope you like it… I also just got back from a speech a thon in which I did some improve duo and prose….

Fun

PPOV

I woke up slowly. James had his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and stared at his face. I brushed some hair out of his face. His gray eyes flicked open. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"You don't know how good it feels to wake up beside you." He told me. i wiggled a little closer to him so that my mouth was beside his ear I whispered into it "Actually I do."

I gently bit his ear lobe. I heard his breath catch. "Does this turn you on?" I whispered into his ear while kissing a trail down his neck. Ok so I know teasing him was a little cruel but I think he deserved it. "Y-yes." He stammered.

He hadn't worn a shirt last night so I kissed a trail down his bare chest. Anywhere but his mouth. He growled a little. I made my way back up his chest I kissed him swiftly on the lips before I told him "I have to go take a shower." I got off the bed and walked away. If I hadn't been a vampire I wouldn't have heard him jump off the bed and tackle me. But I was so I turned around before I landed on the floor. "Don't walk away." James begged me. "But I have to take a showe-" I got cut off because James crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and braided my hands in his hair. I flipped us over so that I was straddling his waist. I was finally able to manage our lip-lock and say "I really have to go take a shower. We have that big meeting remember?" James pouted and said "Ok." I felt bad for him so I said "We can finish this when I get out finished with my shower…" I paused for a second then said something that I knew would drive him crazy "Unless you want to join me in the shower." I laughed out loud at the look of shock on his face then I went into the bathroom, stripped my clothes, and got in the shower. The warm water felt great against my skin.

When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body. My hair was hanging down my back. I walked into the bedroom and went over to our dresser. I picked out a dark purple shirt and some white skinny jeans.

I was just about to start getting changed when arms wrapped around my waist and a perfect nose skimmed across my shoulders. I put my head back a little and leaned into his body. "Mmm James." I moaned his name a little. I felt James smile when he kissed me. I turned around in his arms so I could kiss him too. Well I kind of forgot that I was only wearing a towel so when I turned it came undone and it slid down my body. I pulled myself closer to James but pulled my head away from him. "Umm James don't look now but I'm naked." I could feel myself blushing. James hand was going up and down my back. Each time he went down though he got dangerously closer to my butt. I knew he could probably feel my naked curves against him. "Hmm I don't think this is a bad position to be in. Maybe we should just go from here." I blushed even more. He was slowly taking steps. This meant I had to take steps back until finally my back hit the wall. James too one more step and now we were so close that nothing could get between us. NOTHING. "I _really _like this position. I don't think I'll let you get out of it." James was whispering in my ear. The sound of his voice was sending shivers down my back. his hands were holding onto the small of my back.

That was the position that Quinn and Rashel found us in. "Umm maybe we could come back later." said Quinn. I blushed. I was sure Quinn could see a little of my breasts. "Yeah maybe we could come back later. They look a little busy." Rashel said. Without looking James said "Well what do you think. I've got Poppy against the wall stark naked. Could you have picked a worse time?" over James's shoulder I could see Rashel flush red. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. I'd been able to hear them even though we were on separate floors. Rashel had_ very_ good lungs… James and I on the other hand hadn't gotten that far… yet.

I heard the door shut behind Quinn and Rashel. For me the mood had been ruined. Oh well we had forever. James closed his eyes and sat on the bed. I picked up my towel and went and sat beside him. "Don't worry James. We'll get there soon." With that I got up grabbed my clothes and got dressed in the bathroom.

A/N: sorry it's so short I'm tired now. Plus my parents want me to watch a movie with them something called Horsemen or something like that with Dennis Quaid it. sorry got to go.


	7. Soccer & Forgetfulness

**A/N: I love you guys. Seriously. You guys deal with my crap i.e. dealing with the long period of time between my chapters. I know you guys will eventually get tired of waiting. Jeesh it's like feeding a hungry dragon or something. You never know when it's going to come back and bite you in the as- well you get the picture. Anyway to the story:**

Soccer and Forgetfulness

(Poppy is 12 James 13)

PPOV

"Pick up the pace girls I'm gonna get gray hairs before you guys get finished with this lap." Mrs. Jenkins yelled at us. That was a little contradictory because she had iron gray hair. But then again Mrs. Jenkins loved to contradict herself. However I did pump my arms a little faster and I passed a couple of girls.

We were running around the soccer field. We had about 10 minutes till our game started. I had adrenaline racing through my body. Honestly I felt a little high. James would be in the crowd today and I wanted to look good in front of him. After all I WAS a showoff. Plus he would never let me get over this if we lost.

I finished the lap and skidded to a stop in front of Mrs. Jenkins. I bent over and put my hands on my knees and breathed slowly in and out. I soon got my breathing back to normal.

After the rest of the girls got back to her Mrs. Jenkins had us practice shooting at the goal. Chelsea, our goalie, was very good at deflecting the balls we kicked at her. (that sounds SO dirty) after about five minutes of that Mrs. J had us circle up and she gave us a pep talk. I only half listened. After all I'd heard it all before. "Ok Poppy you can yell it this time." She said to me. I nodded. We stuck all our hands in the middle of the circle. When our hands were all there I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could "FILLIES ON TWO… ONE… TWO…. FILLIES!!" we pulled away from the group and I went to start out on the field as center forward. The girl across from me looked to weigh about 3 times as much as I did. Good she would be slow and wouldn't be able to move as fast as I would.

The referee blew the whistle and I dribbled the ball around the girl and started to head up the field to their goal. I was just about to shoot when I felt someone ram into me from behind. I tripped-well flew- over the ball. My face hit the ground. There was a sickening crack as I landed on my hand. I dimly heard someone screaming. I realized it was me right before I blacked out.

JPOV

I hear the crack all the way across the field. Well then again I WAS a vampire. But still. I could smell the blood that spurted out of her nose. Although I could tell it wasn't broken it sure would feel like it was. Her arm, however, was a different matter. It was definitely broken. I had heard her scream. It was a sound of pure pain.

I got up out of my seat and walked to the side of the field where they were carrying Poppy. I wanted to be there when she woke up. They laid her on the ground. All of her teammates gathered around her as they waited for her to wake up. I could smell their sweat. It made me a little hungry. First poppy's blood now this? I wasn't going to be able to take much more.

I pushed my way through the girls and knelt down beside Poppy's limp body. I put my hand just above her wrist and let a little of my power flow into her. She moaned a second before her eyes started to flutter. When she finally opened her eyes she looked around her in confusion until they landed on my face. "James where am I? Who are these people? Why does my arm hurt?" she looked down at her arm. A large bruise was already starting to form where the bone had been poking at the skin. Ouch. "I think my arm's broken." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for that Captain Obvious." She smirked at me even though she had to be in pain and said "Always my pleasure James…. And who are these people again?" Mrs. Jenkins knelt on the other side of Poppy. "We're your soccer team. You've known all of us for a couple of months now." Poppy shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't even know any of your names." The soccer girls started to shift uneasily on their feet. Poppy started to try and sit up but I pushed her shoulder back down "I think it would be in your best interest to lie down until the paramedic comes." I told her. She scowled at me and said "Look James. I'm in a strange place I don't know who any of you people are and I have a bloody nose… can I at least have a tissue." I sighed a little. Poppy Poppy Poppy always right to the point. She had never been one to beat around the bush. She sat up despite my protests. She tilted her head back. after about a minute or so she cleared her throat and spit out a blood clot. That reminded me of my hungriness.

The EMT's finally arrived. Took them long enough. I let them take her. I had to get away from the game or I'd probably go mad from holding back my hunger. After the ambulance drove away the coaches decided to postpone the game until a "later date." I left and went to get something to eat.

PPOV

I woke up under my covers in my bedroom. I'd had an exhausting day. First I'd gotten my arm broken then I forget everything… but now I remember everything. They'd said I had had a concussion. That realization had probably helped me get my memories back.

My cast was starting to itch. I'd decided to go with a purple cast because purple was my favourite colour. Stupid cast. I knew that by the time it was supposed to come off I'd be half mad because of this cast. I shook my head and laid my head on my pillow. I studied the ceiling. As I did so dust motes were dancing through the air. I was mesmerized by them. I sighed and closed my eyes promising myself that I wouldn't fall asleep I'd just close my eyes.

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was my mom. Ugh bore. She told me I had to get ready for school. I sighed and got up from my bed. I began to get ready for the long school day ahead of me.

A/N: Jared if you're reading this (which I SINCERELY hope you're not) tell me what you think. PM me or something. Tell me what you think of my stories……

Lauren


	8. Moving In

**A/N: So since I've done 7 chappies and most of them are before Poppy is turned the rest are going to be after she's turned. Hope you like it. oh and the Apocalypse isn't real in this story.**

Moving In

JPOV

We'd finally found the right house. We were in the middle of moving into it so there were boxes everywhere. The real estate agent had given us funny looks when we'd gone in looking for a house.

Poppy bent over shuffling through some stuff in a box. I admired the view while I had it. Lately, I felt like I hadn't had any time to have Poppy to myself. What with all the moving in and meeting new people and all that good stuff. She turned around caught me looking at her ass and blushed. I laughed at her and she giggled. I went over to her and put my arms around her waist. "So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked her. She giggled a little and said "You."

In response to her… ahem… provocative saying I picked her up and brought her to our room. Then I threw her on the bed and started to tickle her. "Are you sure? Because I don't think you're sure. I think I'm going to make you beg for it." I continued to tickle her until she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Then I flopped down beside her and tried to catch my breath. We were just breathing together but I felt like we'd gotten to a new level in our relationship. She rolled over and cuddled into my side. "Jamie, I love you." Her head was right over mine now so I didn't have to go far to kiss her. "I love you too." I murmured against her lips. She smiled and pushed harder into the kiss. The cord between us hummed. I felt more content then I had in my entire life. I sighed and relaxed. Our kiss turned sweet and she pulled away. "I wish I could kiss you forever Jamie but we still need to unpack our house." I nodded and se helped me pull myself off the bed. We went to unpack the rest of our house.

**A/N: sorry it's REALLY short but I've hit major writer's block. I can seriously not think of anything else. But don't worry I'll think of something…**


	9. Sleeping Beauty

A/N: so I know I'm a complete dork for doing this but I listen to Disney songs on youtube. And there was this interesting comment (of course I read the comments!) and so I've decided to make a story out of it featuring one of mine – well our- fave characters POPPY and JAMES!! Post secret vamp (also after apocalypse).

PPOV

We –well I- decided to watch the movie Sleeping Beauty. James joined me about five minutes into the movie. He laughed when he saw what I was watching. "And we are watching this why?" he asked me. "Sentimental reasons." I replied. He just shook his head and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He spread his legs (A/N: that sounds sooo dirty!!!) and I eased between them so I could lean against his chest.

When Prince Philip and Aurora first meet I said to James "Oh my God! How stupid is this chick? She meets this strange guy in the _woods_ no less. He starts singing to her the song that she had just been singing. She doesn't run away she just starts to dance with him. I mean for all she knows he could be so murderer rapist guy." James started cracking up when I said this.

When the fairies put the people to sleep for a hundred years but then Philip is somehow magically avoided "How are they going to stay alive that long? They'll turn to dust! Seriously Walt could you get anymore unrealistic?" James just shook his head at me.

And finally near the end when she wakes up I said "See I TOLD you he rapes her. I mean look at that who kisses a person when they're asleep? I mean he's SUCH a stalker. Who _does _that?" James started to crack up. then came the ending where her dress changed colours. "I swear they should just have the top pink and the bottom blue or vice versa. I mean come on it's just a dress!! And wouldn't people notice her dress changing colour every 5 seconds!! God this movie has changed a lot since I watched it when I was 7." I said to James.

It was around 11 by the time the movie finished so we decided to go to bed. We changed into our pj's and got into bed. I snuggled up to James and said "Night James. Love you." He kissed my forehead and said "Night. Love you too." I drifted off to sleep in the comforting circle of James's arms.

I woke up to pressure being applied to my lips. It would stay there for several seconds then it would go away for several seconds then it would come back. I opened my eyes and realized it was James kissing me. "God you're finally awake. It took me 253 kisses to wake you. I counted." I frowned and said "I didn't know you could count." James laughed and straddled my waist. "Oh yes I can count VERY well." He said seductively then he bent down to kiss me passionately on the lips.

He then went on to do other things….

A/N: I Love the movie Sleeping Beauty don't get me wrong but I couldn't help myself with this one. And for that last part im not the lemony type of girl so im sorry I cant supply you with your daily dose of porn ;)


	10. What you've all been waiting for

Well what you've all been waiting for… NOT!!!

I know I'm terrible. But this is important I have HUGE writer's block and my fingers refuse to type anymore. they say to me "LAUREN WE HATE YOU WE ARE GOING TO CUT OURSELVES OFF!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" well at least that's what it sounds like. And the little electric blue monster that is writer's block is whispering in my ear "I've got you now my sweet. All your ideas in your head are MINE!!!" and then he'll run off and do an Irish Jig. No, I'm not high if you're wondering. I'm just really tired and me tired is the equivalent of a high person. I bet if I sleep well tonight I'll be brimming with ideas tomorrow. But to bad I have finals tomorrow and that will be all I'll be able to think about. So sucks for you you're going to have to wait a little longer for the last chapter of TMWY.

BUT if you have any ideas about the last chap. Feel free to PM me or review or whatever it is you want to do… oh and I have also been thinking about a duo story with someone. You know like writing a story with someone. If you have a good idea and you want to write about it with me PM or something…. Yeah whatever… bye

Lauren


	11. Games

**So I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story but im FINALLY going to finish it up. I need to get this story (Sorry Poppy and James but it's true.) off my plate. I have to clear room for other delicious stories….**

**(post secret vamp)**

Jpov

I watched her spin around the room. She had her iPod in. she thought I was asleep in our bed after a long night of *cough, cough* umm games. She shook her hips as she went to our dresser. She pulled out a sundress and held it up to her little body. She decided that it was good enough and slid it on. She was already naked anyway. I sat up in bed and watched.

She danced for a few minutes longer before she finally turned around and saw me sitting up in bed. She froze and a slow smile slid over her face. She took the ear buds out of her ears and said "How long were you watching me for?" I grinned at her and laid back with my hands behind my head. I felt her weight depress the bed as she climbed onto it to lie next to me. "So?" she asked me. She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"A little before you put on that dress." I told her. She nodded. it looked like she was in deep thought. I mean it wasn't like I'd never seen her naked before and I loved to watch her when she thought no one was looking.

"So did you like my awesome dancing skills?" she asked me with a smile. I nodded and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. Her smile grew wider when I said "I loved them…. Maybe next time you should do it on a pole though." She laughed. "Well if I do it on a pole then you can't get a lap dance." She said to me. I frowned and put on my pouty face I knew she couldn't resist. "Fine I'll give you a lap dance _now,_ and we can got to a club tonight." I laughed and said "Ok."

She pulled away from my arms and got off the bed. She stood up and expectantly waited for me at the edge of the bed. I sighed and sat on the very edge of the bed.

_**A few hours later:**_

"Wow you were awesome." I said to Poppy. She smiled at me. She looked sleepy. Her head was on my chest and her eyes were closed. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes. Content with just lying next to Poppy for the rest of my _very _long life (and her's too).

_**I'm not very pleased with this one. It didn't come out as good as I thought. I guess I was just looking forward to the end to much. I know it's short but I just REALLY needed to get this out of my way. I hope I haven't disappointed anybody to badly. **_

_**Morgead's Girl **_


End file.
